Rival Connection
by GIR200
Summary: When Gaz and Zim start sitting with each other at lunch and Gaz disappears at night, Dib gets suspicious. Or is he really jealous? ZADR. Warning! Don't read if you hate the idea of ZIM and Dib together, no flames please. R&R.


The Rival Connection  
  
Author Note: Well, here I am again. This is my first ZADR doing myself. I thought of it before, but never had the courage to write. But I was watching Velvet Goldmine and watching the part were Maxwell and Kurt kissing and I just had to write this. Since there is less ZADR around. I will give you this. So, I hope you enjoy. Please read and review.  
  
Dib pulled on his long trench coat over his strait coagulate shoulders, slipping each of his extended arms inside, then fixed the collar smoothing it down. He took his middle finger and pushed up his glasses off the bridge of his nose looking at the front door with eyes narrowed. Then shifted his right hand to the top of his head; brushing his fingers threw his hair and pulled down his spiked fire bolt like hair that went down to the midway of his back. Opening the door with the same hand and rushed out to the flat concrete with the back of his trench coat following. Flexing his shoulders and moved his head to left and right of his shoulders pacing through the night.  
  
The moon; shown up bright and full, as the stars reflected it beautifully. It was a nice warm night and everyone was inside enjoying television. The sidewalks and streets were all empty and silenced, that any sudden barking from a stray dog can be heard from half a mile. A few hooting owls flattered in large trees near houses and streetlights. Moths fluttered in the bright around the lights as the echo of steal metal pounded around the cement without making a sound.  
  
Dib hissed under his breath and walked fast bending his knees almost as if he was about to run and crossed the corner. His face flared with anger and he let his arms swing from side to side as he paced faster. His thoughts were troubled with frustration as he pulled up to a UN human like house, with a little flag flashing I LOVE EARTH.  
  
Padding past the lawn gnomes that paid no attention to him and he gave no notice to the strange reaction when he walked up to the step. His anger was flaring just seeing Zim's house again and he felt like he wanted to punch the door open and kill Zim right there. But, he suddenly sighed shifting his shoulders to relax and rubbing the left side of his neck with his left hand. Dib had to stay calm if he wanted to get Zim for what he had down and make him wish that he wasn't born. He was going to make sure of it, even if it meant risking his own life.  
  
Dib knocked on the door and listened into the halo surface as it reflected off the voices. The few squeals and growling for a couple of moments, when he felt the door open and the inside air rushed against his face. His flaring anger still showed and he came up to the person he wanted see. Zim.  
  
The Irken Invader stared back at him through his fake disguise and Dib almost wanted to bite off his face. Zim had been almost as tall as Dib, right up to his glasses thanks to the sudden growth spurt a few years back. He looked 17 in earth years and in Irken years a lot older then any other human. Only 3 years ago he had gotten a call from the tallest saying he was a big joke and it was either stay on Earth to die or go back to Irk and die in front of the whole empire. He had disappeared for 2 years and came back 1 year later. After that Gaz and him and developed a friendship. Only just last week they started dating, and that's what made Dib so angry.  
  
He began to discover it when Gaz would disappear nights and wouldn't return tell the morning; or when she left her Game Slave not touched for more then 4 hours, sitting alone on the couch. Dib had asked her this very day and when she told him that she was seeing Dib, just to see what he would do for her own amusement, he had pulled off a fit about how he was an alien and that he could lay alien babies inside her. She wasn't listening and had rushed up to her room. Then Dib came here to get his revenge.  
  
"What do you want Stink-Beast?" Zim snapped folding his arms and saying 'stink' in a hiss.  
  
Dib reached inside his trench coat pocket, pulling a heavy shaped object that made a twitching click through both Zim and his ears. He ran his hands down the back taking a firm grip around it and his veins were pumping with anger threw his wrists. Then pulling his finger down on the metal curved spot at the back, moving his hand out of his pockets revealing a second louder click. Dib held his hand around it and put it right to Zim's chest, it was a human gun.  
  
Zim froze and winced for a second in fear. Then moved back to his senses and hissed. "Your gonna shoot me with that earthly device? Clearly you're going to make a mistake with your poorly made human weapons. Your planet and humans disgust me, just as much as you-  
  
"Then why are you with my sister?" Dib snapped grinding his teeth.  
  
Zim raised an eye. "My relationship with your human sister does not concern you."  
  
"Wanna bet?" He growled, "You stay away from her or I'll blow out whatever Irken heart you have strait out your head, you got that?"  
  
Zim almost chuckled with amusement and glared back at him. "You think you can destroy Zim with that? Where did you get such a device?" He pulled the gun away from his chest and placed his fist over his hips.  
  
Dib growled and shoved Zim in the house. He fell to the ground with a painful thud; Zim moved away just in time before Dib tried slamming his large boot down on his stomach. Zim got to his feet swiftly and stood back watching Dib's gaze. He was beginning to worry that Dib was really going to shove that bullet inside the gun strait through his superior Irken body.  
  
"Say you'll get off this planet and never make contact with my sister again, or I'll shoot this gun and make everything easier." He growled at him and his voice was rough with anger. Zim was showing the fear on his face now. He couldn't help it from Dib who was looked like he was going to rip out his Squidly Spooch at that very moment. It was silence for a few moments and Zim took his chance running across the floor to the kitchen.  
  
Dib growled louder and his face went red furiously, he shifted quickly after him with his arm to the side along with the human weapon. He didn't mind to run as fast as Zim to catch up to him. He knew that he was scaring Zim just the way he wanted to, but he was getting annoyed that he almost didn't stop.  
  
When Zim had reached the other side of the round non-human like table, he looked around and remembered that he had moved his entrance to his lab to the lamp near his couch. He could have slapped himself for not using it then, but he had no time to worry about it. Zim looked back, he was trapped. He tried moving to the other way of the table, but heard a loud pounding crack that hurt the inside of his antenna.  
  
Dib fired the gun. The bullet swung through the air and just missed Zim's neck. Zim was so shocked he slammed to the ground and stood there in fright. Dib smiled evilly and began to run over to him in victory, when he had suddenly lost his balance.  
  
Zim had took his chance and as soon as he saw Dib's feet come towards him, he kicked hard at his leg. Dib was just leaning forward a little to see the look on Zim's face, when he felt the blow and Dib was caused forward.  
  
"Okay. What's going on Gaz?! For one, you left your game slave on the couch for almost 5 hours! Then for two days strait you disappeared and didn't come back tell the morning. Did you join a cult?" Dib crossed his arms and looked down at his sister who was sitting on the couch in front of him. She was trying to watch TV, when Dib was clearly in the way.  
  
Gaz growled, "It's really none of your business. Now move out of the way, I'm trying to watch TV." She motioned her hand and tried to see it from the side of him.  
  
Dib glared and grabbed the control from the coffee table pressing the power button and turning off the television. Gaz growled at him and was about to threaten Dib when he responded for her, "If you want to kill me, do it after, but I want to know what's going on!"  
  
Gaz smirked, she KNEW this was going to be interesting. "You really want to know?" He nodded stiffly and she answered smiling devilishly. "The reason for me not being here was because I was with Zim all that time. I'm dating him," She paused to see Dib's jaw drop. "For the game slave, I just been to busy with him to play it, now, let me watch TV Dib."  
  
"YOU CAN'T DATE HIM!" Dib grabbed the control and shoved it in his pants pocket. "HE'S AN ALIEN! AN ALIEN WITH EVIL THINGS! HE COULD PUT GREEN ALIENS INSIDE OF YOU AND YOU'LL BE DISEASED WITH IRKEN SCUM! THAT SCUM WILL BE INSIDE YOU! YOU'LL. HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Dib pointed at her as she laughed all the way up stairs.  
  
Dib growled. He didn't want to admit it, but he was the only one he was the only one who talked to Zim after Gaz and him began sitting with each other at lunch. It used to be enemies and only enemies. No one else was involved with the two, Dib and Zim always had personal threats that no one else cared about; Dib liked it that way, but for awhile, it soon faded. At times he would ignore Zim trying to insult him or shrug it off, sometimes not even glare or shrug or make a move. He would just walk off, knowing that him and Zim would never have anything. That scared him away from reality and he began to ignore everything, people, family, and ZIM. Especially since ZIM was a male and so was he, and that he was an alien. It wasn't even human nature for two species. But, Dib was only angry with jealousy.  
  
Dib pulled away from his thoughts as he his whole body gave away and he flew down like a rock. His own air was knocked out from the fall and he pressed his hands to each side of Zim. It didn't work, Dib fell strait on top of him and they both groaned in pain.  
  
Dib looked up to find a shocked Zim face to face, he was only inches away from his and close enough were Dib's nose almost touched his nose-less one. He could feel his heart pounding and to Zim's surprise, Dib looked fearful at him. Zim blinked back in confusion and they didn't say anything, he continued to stare at him while Zim looked taken a back.  
  
Zim didn't understand were Dib was going at. He had always knew that they were just enemies, and very rarely he had wondered about Dib's feelings towards him. Only that he knew that Dib thought he was a big pile of scum and stupid Irk trash. He didn't think about anything more then that, noting around sensitive emotions until now. The gun lay against the wall that had shot out of Dib's hand, just right above Zim's head.  
  
Zim was frozen and Dib was breathing heavily to calm himself and his eyes begin to soften. Dib didn't want to move or get up, and Zim wanted to know what was going on. But, something strange came over him. His sworn enemy had come to his house' and try to shoot a human bullet at his head, and now, he was on top of him, looking as if this had never happened. At first, Zim was ready to throw him off and go for the gun above him, but he was stopped by Dib's sad beautiful brown eyes staring back into his. They had never made eye contact this close before.  
  
The emotion was strange and Dib could feel Zim's heart over his pounding just as fast. The small steady thump was now pacing like a runner's shoes over the pavement running for a winning goal. Zim's mouth felt dry as he stared blankly and couldn't say anything. No threats came out, no insults, nothing could help Zim over come his emotion.  
  
Dib pulled his hands upon Zim's chest to pull his body up, but he felt Zim's arms wrap around over his body and run his fingers down his back to his waist. Zim pulled him closer against him when Dib allowed his human body to connect with Zim's alien one.  
  
Zim had no idea what had come over him to set Dib back down, but he had a small urge to be in Dib's presence's. To be closer then they had ever been and he wished to feel Dib's warm body over his.  
  
Dib opened his mouth to say something when he froze. His body was gone from anger and frustration to confusion and hope. He didn't understand Zim and he didn't understand himself. He wanted this for so long and now he had finally had it, but Dib was afraid. He was afraid of getting hurt, afraid of Zim telling him what he was doing was nothing, afraid that this was the range were they were going to stop at, and afraid that this wasn't really true.  
  
But Zim didn't do what he had expected. Instead, Zim tilted his head to his left and pulled Dib gently against him. Dib felt his smooth lips brush against his cheek and he winced in surprise. Watching with his eyes widen, Zim pulled away with a sad expression on his face. His eyes were lowered and he twitched a small frown over his face.  
  
"I." He stammered, he couldn't do it. Dib couldn't say anything that would make sense of Zim's reaction, his heart was pounding faster and he could hear it burning in his ears. He felt a large lump in his throat.  
  
He did something they both didn't suspect. Dib tilted his own head and closed his eyes pressing against Zim. Almost shaking as he felt the same soft lips that touched his cheek, rub against his own. Zim pulled his own lips against Dib's and ran across them edging towards him.  
  
Dib felt Zim's left-hand run down around and up his waist inside his coat, pulling his hands to touch Dib's skin under his shirt. Even through the black gloves, Zim could feel his soft human skin and he gently traced around his waist. Zim felt Dib shivered at his touch and moved more gently, having more strange relaxed tension.  
  
Dib felt his lips move with Zim's and he deepened the kiss moving his tongue inside Zim and he felt him hold his waist with a harder grip. He fought to receive more from Dib as he grasped his lips against his, his hands twitched around Dib at his attempt. Dib shivered once more and quivered over him. He began to pull his hand around Zim's neck when they both heard a voice that made them froze and tear away from each other.  
  
"You just couldn't stand me being with Zim, now could yeah Dib?" 


End file.
